Two Wives,One Lord
by Chaos Raiden
Summary: What happens if Zero marries someone,or better yet two? Find out what happens.Alternative story of Code Geass R2 Turn 11,where Kallen was saved by Zero on time.for only ages of 18 and above.Adventure,romance,humour,and drama.Lelouch X Kallen X C.C..
1. Chapter 1: The Idea of Marrying

**Two Wives,One Lord**

Author: Chaos Wielder

Fan Fiction for: Code Geass

I do not own ANYTHING in Code Geass.Code Geass belongs to Sunrise.

Setting: Alternate storyline for Code Geass R2 Turn 11,where Kallen has not been captured by Brittania.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Idea of Marrying

Zero managed to rescue Gurann,and most of all,Kallen on time.Zero and Kallen returned to the Order of the Black Knights battleship.  
After the huge riot in China ended and the eunuchs are dead,Zero and the Order of the Black Knights return to Forbidden City,along with Li Xingke and Empress Tianzi to have a celebration party.Every memeber of the Black Knights had fun,and allowed to stay in the rooms in the Forbidden City.After the celebration,Zero talked to Li Zingke before each of them have sleep of their own.

"I hope our alliance will stand strong,no matter what happens." said Zero.

Li Xingke smiled.

"You have my word,Zero.Thank you for helping us." replied Li Xingke.

They shaked hands firmly,and both of them went their respective sleeping rooms.Zero goes back to his room,but he saw that Diethard is waiting for him.

Diethard bowed lowly to Zero.

"My lord,we need to talk." said Diethard.

"Something bad happened?" asked Zero.

"No...I have an idea,to strengthen the Order of the Black Knights,and to increase their morale for the next battle." replied Diethard.

"Is it reliable,and fool-proof?" asked Zero again.

"Oh yes,It is easy,reliable,and fool-proof." Diethard answered.

Diethard smiled widely.

Zero was uncertain after looking at Diethard's smile.

"So...What is it?" asked Zero.

"Get married." answered Diethard.

"..."

"WHAT!!" shouted Zero.

Zero shouted as if a god is angry.Luckily,no one was around.

"Quiet,my lord!" said Diethard.

"Are you serious? Who the hell I should marry?" asked Zero.

"Hmm...Maybe,Lady C.C.?" Diethard suggested.

Zero was pissed.

"No way in hell I am going to marry that witch." replied Zero.

"But you should marry someone,so that the Black Knights know that you are passionate,lovable,charismatic,open minded! And they will know that you are the perfect ruler for this peaceful world!" Diethard replied with enthusiasm.

Zero is cursing in his mind._** "I am going to kill you,Diethard..."**_

"You are kidding me,right?" said Zero.

"No,because if this world becomes peaceful,you have to marry someone someday.Besides,Empress Tian Zi and Li Xingke will trust you more than ever if they knew that you are married,as they know that you are human too." replied Diethard.

Zero thought that Diethard has a point.

"...You got a point there...But who should I marry?" asked Zero.

"Well,there are a lot of girls around here are fans of you,why don't you let me organise a tournament for your future wife them tomorrow? I'll bet girls will be fighting for you till death." Diethard replied while chuckling.

Zero thinked hardly,as he loved only two girls in his life,which are C.C. and Kallen.However,they did not admit any feelings to him,neither do him.So he agreed to Diethard's plan as he has no plans tomorrow.

"...All right.Tomorrow,it is then." said Zero.

"Wonderful! I will prepare everything by tomorrow.Have a well rested sleep,my lord." said Diethard.

"...You too,Diethard." Zero complied.

Diethard bowed to Zero and ran off to his room quickly,numbered 678.Zero is confused,and went back to his room.C.C was watching TV with her Cheese-kun hugged around.C.C. is half naked,with her underwear and bra covered with her long green hair.Zero opened his mask,revealed a handsome face,with bright purple eyes.He has black hair,thin and very charming.The man under the mask of Zero is Lelouch Lamperouge,also known as Lelouch vi Brittania.

Lelouch is tired,but is really confused with the girl who he should marry after his meeting with Diethard.He suddenly thought who he should marry.C.C. went to Lelouch's back,and put her arms around Lelouch's neck.

"Is something the matter? You look surprised." asked C.C..

Lelouch is thinking to himself... _**"Who I am going to marry? Hmm...C.C or Kallen...Arghh...Well,C.C. has a nice butt and cute face... She always have that innocent face,that makes me bow to her wishes of buying pizzas... While Kallen has great butt,nice boobs,and pretty face...C.C. is immortal,while Kallen is mortal...Well,since she is here,we can get laid right now.After all,she made a contract with me.Argh... Better do it now than never.."**_

Lelouch breathed deeply,and exhaled quickly.

"C.C.,will you marry me?" asked Lelouch.

C.C fell to the ground after hearing what he said.

"...What did you just say?" asked C.C.

Lelouch carried C.C from the ground to the chair he sitted just now,and let her sit properly,and Lelouch bended his knees to the ground,and takes C.C's hand gently.

"C.C...Will you marry me?" asked Zero again.

C.C. was blushing furiously,she was shocked to hear that from Lelouch,not even her psychic abilities unable to determine that,as it is an action of unnatural to her.

"Why all of the sudden...?" asked C.C..

"Because I love you,C.C.." Zero replied.

C.C. was blushing more than ever,even Lelouch noticed that,as he blushed too.

"Are you crazy? Loving a witch like me? Did you have a bump on your head or something?" asked C.C..

"No,I am in love with you." Said Zero.

C.C. was stunned,shocked,blushed and etc.C.C. has some feelings for Lelouch too,but she decided not to show any of her feelings to him.She suddenly looked stern.

"I am sorry,but I don't want to.It is for your own good,Lelouch." said C.C.

Lelouch was stumped by her rejection.Lelouch suddenly looked sad.

"But,I thought you loved me.I though you cared for me..." said Lelouch.

"No,I don't.So beat it,kid,before I have your ass out of the door." said C.C.

Lelouch was shocked hearing her rejected his proposal again.Lelouch was sad hearing her rejection,as he walked out of the room silently without any sound.C.C. felt guilty,as seeing the sad Lelouch walked out of the room.

"Lelouch..." said C.C..

Lelouch didn't say anything.He just walked straight off to the walkway of the rooms.Lelouch is not seen anymore.

C.C. closed the door room,and fell to the bed quickly.

"Why I am being stupid...I might as well take his proposal...He looks so sad...I felt like I am going to cry seeing him heartbroken...by me,nontheless..." said C.C..

Lelouch,with his Zero costume still donned (with mask too),went to Kallen's room,numberd 650.He wanted to knock her door and proposed to her,but afraid that she will reject his proposal too.He walked of from her room,went to the reception area of the Forbidden City,which located near Diethard's room.

"Excuse me..." called Zero.

A receptionist came to him quickly,and was surprised it is Zero he is talking to.The receptionist bowed to Zero.

"Oh,Lord Zero... What can I do for you,my lord?"

"I need a room,please." requested Zero.

"Oh...There is one,here is the key." said the receptionist.

The receptionist gave him a card key.

"This is a master key for the penthouse area for the guests in Fobidden City.Our finest architect himself designed that room." said the receptionist.

"I see.Thanks.Here is something for you and your friends." said Zero.

Zero writes off a check,and gave it to the receptionist.The receptionist was shocked at the value he wrote on the check.

"Share it with your friends and family,or I have your head on the roof of the Forbidden City by tomorrow.Understand?" commanded Zero.

"Of course...Thanks,Lord Zero!!" said the receptionist in joy.

Zero walks off to his room with the receptionist shouted in joy.He reached his room,with the door locked securely.He inserted the card key,and went to bed immediately.Lelouch took off his Zero costume,and went to sleep with the pajamas provided.

Lelouch asked himself._** "Kallen,C.C...Will one of you marry me,in the end?"**_

Lelouch went to sleep,with loud snoring.

* * *

**Author's Note**

1.My first Code Geass fan fiction.Please be awared that I am not good on writing,and my English is bad too.

2.I have wanted to make a fan fiction for Code Geass,but I have time restrictions a lot in my house.So please be patient for the updates.

3.I will only continue if people wants me to continue.

4.Reviews are kindly needed for improvement.FLAMES will be not be tolerated,as everyone deserves a respect.

5.I thank you all for reading it,no matter what.

6.This fan fiction may looks ridiculous to some people,so I apologise first.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Choosing a

**Two Wives,One Lord**

Author: Chaos Wielder

Fan Fiction for: Code Geass

I do not own ANYTHING in Code Geass.Code Geass belongs to Sunrise.

Setting: Alternate storyline for Code Geass R2 Turn 11,where Kallen has not been captured by Brittania.

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Beginning of Choosing a Wife

It was a beautiful morning.Lelouch woke up with his pajamas on,brushing his teeth,had a breakfast by calling room service,donned his Zero costume,and prepared for the big day...the tournament for his future wife.

Zero walked to the entrance of the Forbidden City,with many girls calling his name.The fans of Zero has already waited for him,maybe from dawn,to meet their ultimate idol.There are around thousands,maybe millions of Zero's fans.

"Zero!! Zero!!" cheered by millions of Zero's fangirls

"..."

Zero said nothing,instead Diethard appeared and talked for him.

"Welcome,ladies!! Today is a special day,where you ladies have a chance to be Zero's wife!" said Diethard.

Millions of fangirls of Zero cheered and giggled loudly.

"Iya!!" shouted by some of the fangirls of Zero.

Diethard cleared his throat.

"Ahem! However,Zero needs only **ONE** wife,not millions.He is not that strong to handle you all!" said Diethard.

Fangirls of Zero laughed loudly and giggled loudly,while Zero was embarassed.

"So here is the deal,only the first 1000 applicants for this meeting session for becoming Zero's wife will be entering this session.Others who are unlucky sadly must leave.The 1000 applicants must perform in several challenges in this tournament.Only one winner will become Zero's wife." said Diethard.

Fangirls of Zero listened to his instructions carefully.

"So..." Diethard continued.

A huge banner appeared on the Forbidden City's entrance gate.

"This meeting session interview will be called 'Zero's Future Wife Tournament'!! The tasks will be starting tomorrow." said Diethard.

Fangirls of Zero cheered loudly that the Forbidden City was echoed with the loud cheers.

"On your left,there are several register counters.Please go there to register your names there,after my count from 1 to 3.1,2...3!!" shouted Diethard.

All fangirls of Zero ran to the register counters.Some girls are fighting to get to the counter,while some rushed through to register their names.Diethard bowed to Zero,as always.

"So,what do you think,Lord Zero?"

Zero is embarassed,but regardless complied with good response.

"Wonderful.What they must do after they done registering?" asked Zero.

"They must join several tasks,which are top secret.One of the tasks is to be interviewed by Ougi,Tamaki,Toudou,and of course,me." replied Diethard.

Zero was surprised that Ougi-san,Tamaki-san,and Toudou-san will be interviewing the applicants.

"What? Why they are involved too?" asked Zero again.

"Well,Ougi-san and Toudou-san volunteered to help.As for Tamaki-san,he has a great eye on woman,and he proves it to be correct.Apparently,Ougi and Toudou are concerned about your well being too.Even Tamaki-san too." said Diethard.

Zero expressed his gratitude to them three by his heart. _**"Thanks,guys..."**_

"All right... Diethard,tell me,who else is helping?" asked Zero once more.

Diethard was thinking hardly.

"No one else,I guess." said Diethard.

Zero was relieved.

"Okay,tell me if anything comes up.I need to return my room first." said Zero.

"All right,my lord.See you later." said Diethard.

Diethard bowed to Zero again,adn Zero walked back to the Forbidden City.On his way back,he saw Li Xingke and Empress Tianzi is waiting in front of the door.Li Xingke bowed to Zero.

"Good morning,Zero.What is going on?" asked Li Xingke.

Zero bowed to Empress Tianzi.

"Good morning,Xingke,Empress Tianzi.I am looking for a wife." replied Zero.

Li Xingke and Empress Tianzi was surprised.Both of them turned around and muttered something to each other.After they finished,both of them laughed.Zero looked insulted.

"What is so funny about it?" asked Zero.

"HAHHAHA!! Sorry." said Li Xingke.

Li Xingke turned to his usual serious look.

"I have never dream that the mighty,pride,relentless Zero is looking for a wife.I guess you are a human too,eh Zero?" said Li XIngke.

"I guess I am." said Zero.

Empress Tianzi looked happy.

"So,who is the lucky girl?" asked Tianzi.

Zero looked uncertain.

"I have no idea...That is why Diethard organised this tournament,to look for a wife for me." said Zero.

Empress Tianzi giggled.

"Why don't you take Kaguya as your wife? She is a nice lady." suggested Tianzi.

Zero looked as if he is stabbed by a sword from his back.He is affronted by Empress Tianzi's words.

"No.She is too young.Besides,she can find better guy than me." replied Zero.

"Hmm...What about C.C-san.?" suggested Tianzi again.

Zero was angry by hearing that name.

"Don't mention her name in front of me." said Zero.

Empress Tianzi looked surprised.

"Why?" asked Tianzi.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Zero.

Tianzi looked confused.She knows that his words just now are final.

"Hmm...Okay,what about Kallen-san?" suggested Tianzi once more.

Zero has forgotten about Kallen from yesterday.He loved Kallen very much too.So it would be wise for him to propose to her as well,as she has all the qualities he need.Great breasts,great ass,pretty face,etc...Although,Zero needs to confirm why she is a choice for his future wife too by asking Tianzi.

"Why her?" asked Zero.

"Because she is such a caring lady.Besides,she is very loyal to you."

Zero thought hardly.He thought that she has a point about Kallen.

"Besides...She has a great body.She is what are men dream for.She is perfect for you,Zero-sama." said Tianzi.

Zero was shocked to hear that from Empress Tianzi.For a while,Zero was reminiscing about the situation where he saw Kallen nude in a bathroom before.However,that was enough to give Zero a slight nosebleed,in his mask.

"I will think about it.Thanks,my lady." said Zero,with gratitude.

Tianzi smiled.

"My pleasure." said Tianzi.

"I think it is a great idea,looking for a wife.This definitely increase the Order of the Black Knights's morale,unity,and strength.I will be supporting you all the way,Zero." said Li Xingke.

Zero looked uncertain.

"I hope this will help China too,as we are joining forces." said Zero.

Li Xingke smiled.

"Of course.I hope you will be happy with your future wife." said Li Xingke.

Zero smiled under his mask.

"Thanks.May you excuse me,as I have to go somewhere.Goodbye,Li Xingke,Empress Tianzi." said Zero.

"Of course.Have a nice day,Zero." said Li Xingke.

Li Xingke bowed to Zero,after that Zero bowed to Empress Tianzi.After that,he walked away and entered the Forbidden City.

Zero went back,seeing Kallen on the way.Kallen was surprised seeing him here.

"Lelouch! I mean,Zero...! Er...What are you doing here?" asked Kallen.

"Looking for a wife." answered Zero.

Kallen was surprised hearing that from Zero.She too,fell to the ground like C.C..Zero helped her to stand.She is shocked,but kept her cool.

"Thanks,Zero... You are looking for a wife?" asked Kallen.

"Yeah,it is not easy." answered Zero.

"True..." said Kallen.

Kallen looked uneasy around Zero.Kallen has deep feelings to Zero too,as Zero has deep feelings for Kallen too.Although,two of them are unable to admit their own feelings t another.

"I need to go already.See you,Kallen." said Zero.

Kallen - See you later,Zero.

Zero walked away.Kallen was thinking hardly._**"What in the world? I love him,but this is how he repay me!? Oh wait...I haven't confessed to him yet...I want to be his wife,I want to be his lover,I want to be his shield,and I want to be loved by him..."**_

Kallen went out of to the entrance of the Forbidden City,saw that many girls still rushing to register their names.She started to looked pissed,jealous and angry.She saw Diethard and called him to meet her.

"Oh,Kallen.What can I do for you?" asked Diethard.

Kallen blushed.

"Er...This is embarassing,but..." said Kallen.

Diethard appeared to know what she wanted,as he smiled widely.

"Ooh...You want to join the session too?" said Diethard.

Kallen blushed slightly.

"Sorry,but rules are rules.You must line up like the other girls,Kallen-san." said Diethard.

"Oh..." said Kallen.

Kallen was disappointed,not able to get Lelouch's heart for herself.However,Diethard flashes two blank application forms.

"I have reserved two blank application forms just in case you or others are interested.Here is one for you." said Diethard.

Diethard handed a blank application form to Kallen.

Kallen suddenly looked happy.

"Thanks,Diethard!" said Kallen.

"Haha! You are welcome,Kallen-san.Good luck." said Diethard.

Kallen walked away and started to look on the form.Meanwhile,she remembered something.

"Wait...There are two of these forms? The other form is for who?" said Kallen.

* * *

Note - This chapter may not so interesting,so I apologise first.

**Author's Note**

1.My first Code Geass fan fiction.Please be awared that I am not good on writing,and my English is bad too.

2.I have wanted to make a fan fiction for Code Geass,but I have time restrictions a lot in my house.So please be patient for the updates.

3.I will only continue if people wants me to continue.

4.Reviews are kindly needed for improvement.FLAMES will be not be tolerated,as everyone deserves a respect.

5.I thank you all for reading it,no matter what.

6.This fan fiction may looks ridiculous to some people,so I apologise first.


	3. Chapter 3: The Participation of Emerald

**Two Wives,One Lord**

Author: Chaos Wielder

Fan Fiction for: Code Geass

I do not own ANYTHING in Code Geass.Code Geass belongs to Sunrise.

Setting: Alternate storyline for Code Geass R2 Turn 11,where Kallen has not been captured by Brittania.

WARNING - This chapter onwards has some sexual matters.Someone who doesn't like any sexual stuffs should not read this fan fiction anymore.Don't say that I didn't warn you.

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Participation of Emerald Goddess

Lelouch went back to his new room,taking his mask off.He found that C.C. was waiting for him,on the bed no less.She was only wearing her white shirt and panties.

"What the hell are you doing here,C.C.?" asked Lelouch.

C.C. walked to Lelouch,putting her arms to Lelouch's neck,while having her body pushed against Lelouch's body.

"Can I join the wife tournamant-thingy?" asked C.C..

Lelouch chocked suddenly.

"Why all of the sudden? You don't want to be my wife,so get lost." asked Lelouch.

C.C. makes an innocent,cute face to him.

"Lelouch,I want to..." said C.C..

Lelouch looked angry.He was pissed the fact the she rejected his proposal,but wanted to join the wife session interview suddenly.

"Beat it,C.C..I had enough of this crap." said Lelouch.

C.C. suddenly had a sinister smile.She suddenly grabbed Lelouch's left hand and his hand grabbed C.C.'s left breast,under her shirt.Lelouch was shocked.

"What the hell are you doing!?" said Lelouch.

"You better let me in,or else..."said C.C..

C.C. took Lelouch's right hand and this time,his right hand grabbed C.C.'s right breast,under her shirt too.

"Stop it,C.C.!!" commanded Lelouch.

"Let me in,or I am going to tell every person in the Forbidden City that you are a pervert,sex addict,and a pimp.Oh,I am also going to tell that you have raped me many times before,abuse me,and taken my virginity by force.How's that for a change?" said C.C..

"You...Are you trying to blackmail me!?" said Lelouch.

"Of course.So what it's going to be?" asked C.C..

Lelouch hesitated.While he was thinking,C.C. moved his fingers to squeeze C.C.'s breasts more tightly.It seems that her action was to make Lelouch make his decision fast.

Lelouch thinked."Shit...I am in deep trouble.No way I am rapist,sex addict,pimp or a pervert! But..."

Lelouch grabbed C.C.'s breasts by his own will now,without C.C.'s hand holding his.

Lelouch thinked again._**"But,her breasts are really soft...Feels like...Heaven...I wonder if Kallen's are softer than hers..."**_

Lelouch grabbed C.C.'s breasts more gently,but tighter.He was enjoying this very much.C.C. suddenly smiled,with evil look.

"You like them soft,huh? So,are you going to let me in?" asked C.C..

"All right,but..." said Zero.

The door suddenly opened.Kallen entered without realising what happened.

"Sorry,but I need to talk to you,Lelou..." said Kallen.

Kallen stopped talking.She saw that Lelouch are grabbing C.C.'s breasts.C.C. suddenly had a huge grin in her face.

"AHHHH!!" shouted Kallen.

Kallen ran to Lelouch and slapped him hard.This enough to make him stop grabbing C.C's breasts.Kallen suddenly cried.

"I thought that you are an honest man! I thought that you are a respectable man! I thought that you are still a virgin..." said Kallen,with tears flowing from her eyes.

Lelouch was shocked.He touched his cheek that has been slapped by Kallen.Lelouch looked worried.

"Kallen,no! This is a misunderstanding!" said Lelouch.

Kallen laughed hard,but still crying.

"Misunderstanding,huh!? Then why are you grabbing her breasts!?" asked Kallen.

Lelouch hesitated.

"I..." said Lelouch.

"You are worse than a pimp,Lelouch.You are a good for nothing perverted rapist,with high dose of sexual desire.No wonder I always hear the weird voices from you room everytime I pass by." said Kallen.

"..." Lelouch said nothing.

"I was mistaken,goodbye Lelouch". said Kallen.

Kallen ran out of the room,with her tears still flowing.

Lelouch was stumped.He has been labelled as a perverted rapist.C.C. suddenly let Lelouch's hand off from her breasts.

"You can't use Geass on her,as you already used it at her." said C.C..

Lelouch did not reply.

"Am I in?" asked C.C..

Lelouch said nothing for a while,but answered her question.

"Yes,go and tell Diethard." said Lelouch.

Lelouch sat on one of the chairs,while C.C. ran out and chased Kallen.

C.C. chased Kallen,until she stopped at a garden.Kallen sat on one of the benches,put her face down on her hands,and cried.

"Why...I am much better than her,Lelouch...Why her..." said Kallen,to herself.

"Because I am more beautiful than you."said C.C..

Kallen looked up,found that it was C.C. talked to her.Kallen's eyes were red.

"What do you want from me,bitch? Leave me alone." said Kallen.

C.C. remained her cool,while she was still taunting Kallen.

"Oh,grow up,Kallen.You are not gonna have any boyfriends if you are such a crybaby." said C.C..

Kallen stood up,facing C.C..

"What is your problem,bitch?" asked Kallen.

C.C. suddenly smiled evilly.

"You know,Lelouch is not guilty." said C.C..

Kallen was confused.

"Huh?" said Kallen.

"I have seduced him to do that." said C.C..

Kallen looked shocked hearing that.She was angry towards C.C..

"Why do you do that to him for!?" asked Kallen.

C.C. smiled widely.

"Because I want to satify my sexual desire.Not him." said C.C..

Kallen looked angry more than ever,while C.C. ignored Kallen's angry look.

"You see,he is such a pure guy.So innocent,yet so cute.When he touched my breasts just now,I felt that I am in heaven.That is not the first time." said C.C..

"What!?" said Kallen.

"I always do stuff with him,you know.I made him touched my breasts,my lips,every part of my body...I even raped him many times,without him knowing it." said C.C..

"WHAT!!" said Kallen.

Kallen looked extremely furious.She started to think to herself.

Kallen thinked._**"C.C.,I am going to send you to the very depths of hell now.I am going to save Lelouch from your seductive hands,you slut.Poor Lelouch,he has been raped by her many times without knowing it.Oh no,I called him a perverted rapist...I should say sorry to him after I have this settled."**_

"So,you green haired slut.Stop seducing Lelouch!!" said Kallen.

C.C. was still smiling.

"Why should I? He is precious to me.I loved him and I won't let him go." said C.C..

Kallen started to get pissed.

"Stop it,you bitch!" said Kallen.

"Why should I?" said C.C..

Kallen stopped and thinking for a reason to reply.

"Because...I loved him!!" said Kallen.

Kallen confessed her love about Lelouch to C.C..She blushed.C.C. smiled with another evil grin.

"Oh,you love him? Why do you love him?" asked C.C..

"Because...He cares about everyone,no matter what kind of races!! He cared for his sister!! He cared about Japanese too!! And he is always sad...I never cared about his feelings from the start,I always hurted him without realising it,I have never bothered about him when he is danger by Suzaku on the island,and he always lonely.He has changed a lot since last year.He has become much better person." said Kallen.

Kallen paused for while.She cried again after she said the reason why she loved Lelouch.

I want to be with him,forever.I loved him.I will die for him,no matter what.Even to make this world peaceful for him,Nunnaly,and the rest of mankind." said Kallen.

C.C. was silent for a while,after hearing what Kallen said.After a while,C.C. started talking.

"So,you do loved him...All right,let's settle this the proper way." said C.C.

"In what way?" asked Kallen.

"Both of us are going to join the 'Future of Zero's Wife Meeting Interview Session'.The one who wins,will get Lelouch.If I win,Lelouch will be still under my spell,forever.If you win,Lelouch will be freed from my spell,and he shall be yours.Deal,girl?" asked C.C..

Kallen hesitated for a while,but nevertheless accepted the challenge.

"All right,you on.You better promise that you will let Lelouch be his own,okay?" said Kallen.

"Yeah,yeah.Get going,it is going to be afternoon soon.See you tomorrow,Kallen." said C.C..

C.C.. walked away from the garden.Kallen sat on the bench again.

Kallen thinked to herself. "Lelouch,I always love you no matter what.I promise that you will be free."

Meanwhile,C.C.. walked back to her room.She lied down on her bed.

"She said the same things why I like Lelouch too..." said C.C..

C.C.. sighed.

"Guess both of us really cared for him very much..." said C.C..

**At 10 p.m.,in Lelouch's room...**

Lelouch has almost slept,but woke up by knocking at his door.He walked to see who was knocking his door.

"Who is this?" asked Lelouch.

"It's me,Kallen." said by the one who knocked Lelouch's door.

Lelouch was surprised that Kallen was coming to see her.He opened door for her.Kallen was wearing her sleeping robes.Her bra can be seen slightly.She looked guilty,seeing Lelouch.

"What is it,Kallen?" said Lelouch.

Kallen blushed slightly.

"Uh...Sorry,Lelouch.For saying that mean things to you." said Kallen.

Lelouch blushed too.

"Nah,it's okay." said Lelouch.

Kallen still looked guilty.

"No,I was stupid,for not even listening to your reason." said Kallen.

"Kallen,it's all..." said Lelouch.

Kallen suddenly hugged Lelouch.She out her arms around Lelouch's neck.Lelouch was shocked by Kallen's action.He took a few seconds to calm down,and put his arms around Kallen's body.He closed his eyes while stroking Kallen's hair.

"Kallen..." said Lelouch.

Kallen started to cry.

"I am so sorry,Lelouch...I am an idiot,useless girl.I didn't protect you when Suzaku was trying to kill you.I ran away.I am a coward.Forgive me,Lelouch..." said Kallen.

"It's all right,Kallen..." said Lelouch.

Lelouch stopped hugging Kallen,but still has his arms around her.So did Kallen.Lelouch wiped her tears with his fingers.

"You look beautiful,Kallen...Even when you are crying." said Lelouch.

Kallen blushed more.She felt that her heart was beating faster than ever.

"Stop it,Lelouch...You are so evil,making fun of me..." said Kallen.

Lelouch also felt that his heart was beating faster than ever.

"Kallen,I really love you." said Lelouch.

Kallen was surprised hearing that from Lelouch,she blushed and cried at the same time.

"Lelouch,I loved you too...I want to be with you,forever." said Kallen.

Lelouch and Kallen kissed,for first time.They kissed so passionately,that he lifted her off her feet.Lelouch carried her to his bed,and started undressing each other while kissing.After Lelouch and Kallen finished undressing each other,they were surprised how their bodies looked like.

"Kallen..You have such a nice body...Great breasts,nice hips,nice ass..." said Lelouch.

Kallen blushed again after hearing what Lelouch said.

"You have such a manly body,Lelouch..." said Kallen.

They started kissing again,on the bed.They hugged each other while kissing passionately.Lelouch grabbed Kallen's breasts and fondle them softly.

"Ah... Lelouch..." moaned Kallen.

Lelouch went down,and suckled her breasts.When he does that,Kallen moaned louder.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Lelouch... Don't stop..." moaned Kallen.

Lelouch stopped suckling her breasts,and put hi manhood on Kallen's womanhood.She screamed when he put his manhood on her womanhood.

"Ahhh!!" screamed Kallen.

Lelouch was surprised seeing Kallen screamed and cried.

"Hey,why do you screamed?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen was offended a little from the question,but she replied.

"Well,it is my first time... I am a virgin..." cried Kallen.

Lelouch looked at Kallen's womanhood,seeing that it bleeds.

"Err... Sorry,Kallen... It must hurt a lot..." said Lelouch,regretfully.

Kallen shook her head.

"It's all right... I am glad the first one is you,Lelouch." cried Kallen.

Lelouch waited for a few minutes,so that Kallen gets comfortably with his manhood on hers.

"All right... Here it comes." said Lelouch.

Lelouch had a sexual intercourse with Kallen.While Lelouch charged his manhood on Kallen's womanhood,they kissed each other roughly.Lelouch charged roughly,that made Kallen moaned erotically many time.After a few minutes,they climax.Both of them lie down on the bed together.Lelouch and Kallen were tired after having the intercourse.

"Huh... Huh... That was great,Lelouch." said Kallen.

Lelouch went and put his hand on Kallen's hips.

"Yeah... Do you want one more time?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen smiled.

"Sure,Lelouch.Anything." said Kallen.

Lelouch carried Kallen on top of him.He put his manhood on Kallen's womanhood again.Although this time,Kallen was on top of Lelouch.

"This is my first time... So forgive me if anything goes wrong." said Kallen weakly.

Kallen started to ride Lelouch wildly.Kallen rode him so wildly that Lelouch was moaning.Lelouch felt so good that he went on Kallen's body.He hugged her tightly and suckled her right breast,while Kallen continued to ride him.After ten minutes,they reached to their climax again and they slept together.Lelouch was on top of Kallen's chest,with her arms around his neck.Both of them were exhausted,but they were happy they were together.

"Huh... Huh... I love you,Kallen." said Lelouch.

Kallen stroked Lelouch's hair,while Lelouch was holding her left breast.

"Same here,Lelouch...I love you too." said Kallen.

Lelouch came over top of Kallen and kissed her again.They smiled at each other.

"Err,Lelouch...Can I be with you,from now on?" said Kallen.

Lelouch thought for a while,and accepted her request.

"Sure,Kallen." said Lelouch.

They spent their night together happily,with smiles on each other faces while sleeping.

* * *

**Author's Note**

1.Sorry for not updating for a while,as I had a dengue fever,and was hospitalised for a few days.

2.I have changed the fan fiction dialogue style to your likeness.

3.Thanks for reviewing everyone.I appreciated every reviews.

4.This fan fiction will may be longer,maybe 8-12 more chapters.

5.This chapter is edited.The sex scene is shown explicitly.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Tourname

**Two Wives,One Lord**

Author: Chaos Wielder

Fan Fiction for: Code Geass

I do not own ANYTHING in Code Geass.Code Geass belongs to Sunrise.

Setting: Alternate storyline for Code Geass R2 Turn 11,where Kallen has not been captured by Brittania.

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Beginning of the Tournament

It was a beautiful morning.Lelouch woke up,with the blanket covering him up.Kallen,was still asleep beside him.Lelouch smiled,being with her for the whole night.Lelouch stroked Kallen's hair.Suddenly,Kallen woke up too,with her breasts revealed.Lelouch blushed seeing that she was topless in front of him,which was unnatural for her to do that.He have forgotten that he and Kallen made love yesterday.

"Good morning,Lelouch.Sleep well?" said Kallen happily.

"Good morning to you too... Yeah,I did." said Lelouch.

Kallen wondered why Lelouch blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Kallen.

Lelouch did not reply.She realised the reason right away.

"It's all right,Lelouch.You can feel and see them as much as you like." said Kallen.

Lelouch blushed harder now.Kallen sighed and put Lelouch's head on her breasts.

"You are not blushing when we are having sex yesterday,didn't you? So why now?" asked Kallen.

Lelouch struggled to get out of Kallen's grasp,but she was too strong for it.

"Well..." said Lelouch.

"You don't like my pretty body? You don't like my big breasts? You don't like my hips? You don't like my butt? You don't like me?" asked Kallen,mockingly.

Lelouch was silent for a while,but Kallen laughed softly.

"I was kidding.I am yours,Lelouch.So you can do whatever you want to me." said Kallen.

Lelouch lunged towards Kallen ,and kissed her.She too,kissed him.Lelouch was feeling her breasts using his hands while Kallen was holding his neck tightly.Lelouch slided his manhood to Kallen's womanhood roughly,and charged it roughly.Kallen moaned erotically,while Lelouch was panting doing it.After a few seconds,they were interupted by a knock on the door.It was Diethard.

"Lord Zero,it is time for the session begins!" said Diethard.

Lelouch stopped having intercourse with Kallen.Lelouch was angry being interupted while having sex with Kallen.But he replied.

"Yes,give me ten minutes! I'll be there after a short while!" replied Lelouch.

"All right!" said Diethard.

Diethard went away,while Lelouch was frustrated after the brief interuption.Kallen,however,was quite cheerful.

"Don't worry,Lelouch.We still have another few minutes." said Kallen happily.

Lelouch however,doesn't comply the fact he had another few minutes.Instead he took out his manhood out of Kallen's womanhood and lie down on Kallen's nude body.

"Damn... Why we must be interupted at times like this?" asked Lelouch angrily.

Kallen stroked Lelouch's hair gently.

"Well,it happens." said Kallen.

Lelouch said nothing.Instead,he went to Kallen's left breast and suckle it.His left hand was holding her left breast while his right hand on other breast.Kallen moaned slightly when Lelouch played her left nipple with his teeth.

"Ah... You look like a baby when you do that,Lelouch.You are so cute." giggled Kallen.

He didn't reply,instead he still suckle on Kallen's breast.Kallen put her arms around Lelouch's back while enjoying the sensation.Lelouch went on his sexual activity for four minutes.After that,he stopped and lie beside Kallen.

"This is a mistake.Why in the world I must choose a wife from those weird stalkers of mine? It's not like that I am the only man around." asked Lelouch,sadly.

Kallen hugged Lelouch gently.Kallen spoke softly.

"Don't worry.I will win it for you.I will be your wife,Lelouch.I will protect you,be with you,and love you.I will always love you.I won't let those bitches get you." said Kallen softly.

Lelouch smiled sadly,seeing Kallen was determined to win him.

"All right,Kallen... I love you too." said Lelouch.

They wore their own clothes,and went out of the room together.

**In 9.00 a.m.,at the Forbidden City entrance...**

They reached to the Forbidden City Entrance.A large compartment was located outside the gates.It is covered with white cloth.The girls all cheered seeing Zero.The crowd is formed by the Order of the Black Knights members,Chinese officers,etc.

"I'll see you later,Zero." said Kallen.

She ran off to the other participants.Diethard took a microphone and spoke.

"All right,let's get this party started! Toudou-san!" shouted Diethard.

Toudou appeared out of nowhere and sliced the cloth covering he compartment with his katana.The compartment was revealed to be a large ring,complete with turnbuckles,etc.Ougi and Tamaki were standing on the ring,wearing referee's attire,so does Toudou.

"First,we gonna have a physical strength challenge.10 girls will be competing on the ring,and they must knock out their opponents to the outside of the ring! No weapons,but any form of martial arts or fighting are welcomed! As there are too many contestants,we will separate you girls to groups.The last 2 survivors of each group will proceed to the next challenge." shouted Diethard.

The girls murmured to each other.

"So,girls,please register yourself on the tables provided.Ougi-san and Tamaki-san will be helping you all." shouted Diethard.

Ougi and Tamaki went to different tables and Tamaki took out a microphone and spoke.

"Girls,line up!" shouted Tamaki.

The girls line up to register again,while Zero went to the main guests seats,on the top of the stairs of Forbidden City.Kaguya,Li Xingke,Tianzi,and Rakshata was there.

"Good morning everyone." greeted Zero.

They greeted each other with warm greetings.Kaguya got angry suddenly.

'Hey,why I can't join,Zero-sama!?" asked Kaguya.

"You are too young.So please,calm yourself down..." said Zero.

Kaguya was in a bad mood,and sat on a seat.Zero wondered about something.

"Hey,where is C.C.?" asked Zero.

'She is there,with the contestants." replied Li Xingke.

Zero was shocked and quickly looked for her in the crowd.He saw her,registering her name.

"When did she..." asked Zero.

"She took the last form from Diethard,and registered yesterday." said Tianzi happily.

Zero was worried about her,as she doesn't know how to fight.

The contestants have finished registering,and the tournament has begun.

"Let the tournament begins!" shouted Diethard.

There are 1000 groups.After an hour,30 groups were eliminated.After another 40 minutes,20 groups has been eliminated and 30 groups has been disqualified,due to using weapons during the battle.Only 20 groups left...

This time,it is Kallen's group.She has to battle 9 tough girls,who wore karate clothes,while Kallen wore her usual Black Knights attire.Toudou stood on the middle of the ring.

"I want a clean fight,ladies.Fight!" shouted Toudou.

The fight begins.The karate girls prepare their battle stance.

"Zero-sama is ours.We will make him happy!" shouted by one of the karate girls,while the other karate girls nodded.

Kallen chuckled a bit.Kallen readied her battle stance like Jackie Chan stance.

"I don't think so,you whores." said Kallen.

One of the karate girl charged on Kallen,and Kallen pushed her out of the ring right away by a simple spinning kick on her back head,which is a counter attack.Other karate girls charged on Kallen and she kicked each of them powerfully.Every single of them was knocked out of the ring.Kallen won the battle.

"Kallen-san won!" declared Toudou.

The crowd cheered for her,as Kallen won.Kallen waved happily to Zero,which he waved back to her.Li Xingke,Rakshata,Tianzi,and Kaguya cheered on her.

"As expected,Kallen-san." said Li Xingke happily.

"Yeah,Kallen-san!" cheered Kaguya and Tianzi.

After another 40 minutes,only one group left.20 girls out of 1000 qualified to the next challenge.,including Kallen.

This time,it is C.C.'s turn.She faced 9 huge,muscled,ugly,tall ladies.They were so tall that their height are double of C.C.'s height.The muscled girls wore tanktops,and shorts while Kallen wore her usual black clothes.

"You puny bitch,prepare to be smacked down!" shouted by one of the muscled girl.

C.C. chuckled evilly.

"Hehehe.I won;t be so sure about that,ladies." said C.C.

C.C. prepared her battle stance,which is a Kung Fu stance that is similar Neo's (Matrix) battle stance,and she raised her left hand several times to taunt her opponents.They were angry and attacked her.C.C. dodged them and kicked four of them out of the ring.Two of the muscled girl tried to grab her,but C.C. jumps and jump kicked both of them out the ring too.The remainign three were afraid,but one was brave to punvhe,but C.C. dodged her punches.C.C. did a somersault and her attacker was knocked towards the air.C.C. ran towards the remaining two and punched them out of the ring.The muscled girl who was attacked by C.C.'s somersault dropped to the ring.C.C. grabbed the muscled girl's waist,and did German suplex,where the attacker was thrown out of the ring.C.C. won.

"C.C.-san won!" declared Toudou.

The crowd cheered for C.C. too.Everyone was surprised that C.C.was strong,but cheered for her nontheless.C.C. waved to Zero too,which Zero waved back too.Li Xingke was speechless,with C.C.'s great combat skills.

"That is spectacular." said Li Xingke.

The first challenge ended.It will resume tomorrow.C.C.,Kallen,and the other 20 girls will proceed to the next challenge tomorrow.

**At night,in a secret smithery in the Forbidden City...**

Zero,Li Xingke and Rakshata met in secret.

"So,can you do it?" asked Zero.

Rakshata nodded.

"Maybe,but I need some time." said Rakshata.

Zero took out a saber,a katana,and a gun from a bag.

'Can you fuse those two swords and make a stronger sword,Xingke?" asked Zero.

L Xingke smiled.

"Of course.My skills of making swords are still here." said Li Xingke.

Zero held up a gun.

"This gun?" asked Zero.

"That is my job,Zero.I will modify it for your personal use,with that sword too." said Rakshata.

"Thanks,both of you..." said Zero.

Rakshata and Li Xingke smiled towards Zero.

"Don't worry about it,Zero." said Rakshata.

Zero wondered about something.

"About Magnos... When it will be completed,Rakshata?" asked Zero.

'Soon enough.Shinkiro and Guren Saviour has already completed yesterday." said Rakshata.

Rakshata laughed hard.

"Magnos will be the ultimate Knightmare.Hahahaha!" laughe Rakshata.

"Who will pilot Shinkiro and Guren Saviour,Zero?" asked Li Xingke.

Zero thought for a while.

"Shinkiro,it will be C.C.'s.Guren Saviour,will be Kallen's." replied Zero.

Li Xingke nodded in agreement.

"Agreed.They are perfect using those two Knightmares." said Xingke.

Rakshata already started to asleep.

"Let's go and sleep.We can talk about this later." said Zero.

Xingke and Rakshata nodded in agreement.

"Yes,good night Zero." Li Xingke.

"Good night,Lord Zero." said Rakshata.

Both of them bowed to Zero,and they went to their rooms and sleep.

Lelouch back to his room,finds that Kallen,naked was already sleeping on his bed.He undressed himself,nude and went sleep beside Kallen.He hugged her from behind.Kallen muttered something in her sleep,

"Hmm... Lelouch..." muttered Kallen.

Lelouch smiled.

"Hmm... Kallen,I love you.Soon.you will have a new Knightmare." said Lelouch,sleepily.

Lelouch kissed her cheek and was fast asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

1.My first Code Geass fan fiction.Please be aware that I am not good on writing,and my English is bad too.

2.I have wanted to make a fan fiction for Code Geass,but I have time restrictions a lot in my house.So please be patient for the updates.

3.I will only continue if people wants me to continue.

4.Reviews are kindly needed for improvement.FLAMES will be not be tolerated,as everyone deserves a respect.

5.I thank you all for reading it,no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5: The Outcome of the Tournament

**Two Wives,One Lord**

Author: Chaos Wielder

Fan Fiction for: Code Geass

I do not own ANYTHING in Code Geass.Code Geass belongs to Sunrise.

Setting: Alternate storyline for Code Geass R2 Turn 11,where Kallen has not been captured by Brittania.

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Outcome of the Tournament

The next day,after the last challenge...

Everyone was present in the Forbidden City,including Empress Tianzi,Xingke,Zero,Kaguya and others.The crowd is surrounding in the middle of the Forbidden City,with members of the Order of the Black Knights,Chinese,and lost participants of the tournament.

Diethard went on top of a stage,which is situated in front of the gates of Forbidden City.The 22 girls who were still in the tournament including C.C. and Kallen stood in front of the stage. He took a microphone out,and began to speak.

"Ahem,good morning ladies and gentlemen!" shouted Diethard.

The crowd cheered happily.

"Today's final event will determine who will be Zero's wife! Ladies,feast your eyes on the bags on your left,please!" said Diethard.

The girls looked on their left sife,and they saw coloured bags arranged neatly on the ground.

"The bags contained your Knightmare's pilot standard clothes.You may take any bags you want,but one person each.Today's event will be an all out Knightmare battle!" said Diethard.

Some of the girls were complaining,but others are not,including Kallen and C.C..

"Hey,why must we fight in Knightmares!?" asked by a blue haired girl.

The girls continued to protest,but Diethard silences them.

"Well,we are the Order of the Black Knights.We must fight to protect peace.You girls don;t expect that being with Zero means that you all will be safe from anything?" replied Diethard.

The girls went silent,noting Diethard's point.

"So,you see,this is to protect yourselves from any threat,and also to see any talented girls who can hadle Knightmares.Every single of you must brawl in your Knightmares in a special stage,outside of the Forbidden City.We will start this final event after an hour.You all are dismissed!" said Diethard.

The girls took their own bags of Knightmare's pilot clothes,and went to dress themselves.Zero,Empress Tianzi,Li Zingke went down and met with Diethard.

"Lord Zero! What do you think of my arrangements?" asked Diethard,after bowing to Zero,Empress Tianzi,Lady Kaguya.

"It is great.Your salary will increase double after this tournament.Good job,Diethard." said Zero.

"Thank you,my lord.Oh,I gotta go and see the stage being prepared.If you will excuse me,Lord Zero,ladies,Xingke..." said Diethard.

He went off outside the gates,preparing the Knightmare stage.

Empress Tianzi squealed happily.

"I wonder who will be Zero's wife..." said Tianzi.

Kaguya were still upset,but she smiled and replied Tianzi's question.

"I hope C.C.-san wins..." said Kaguya.

Tianzi ponders about Kaguya answers.

"Hmm... C.C. is great,but I don't thinks she is capable of satisfying Zero's needs... She is a bit skinny.Kallen should win.Hehe." said Tianzi.

Kaguya suddenly got angry.

"Hey,C.C should win.She is much more beautiful than Kallen! At least she has perfect boobs and butt! Not like that slut,Kallen!" said Kaguya.

Unexpected,Empress Tianzi got angry too.

"Hey,don't you dare to disrespect Kallen! She is what all woman wants! Beautiful face,nice boobs,butt,attitude... Unlike you,Kaguya,who is flat chested like a surfboard.No wonder Zero is not intersted with you!" shrieked Tianzi.

Kaguya started to get pissed.She is really angry.

"Hey,don't you dare insult my figure! Heh,no wonder Xingke doesn't want to be with you all the time... You know why? Because you are so small,super-flat chested like a ruler,and a crybaby!" shouted Kaguya.

The two girls continues bickering.Li Xingke and Zero are confused at what happened.

"Uh,we should leave them be... If not,we will be the ones getting this..." said Zero.

"Good idea,Zero." said Xingke.

Zero and Li Xingke left the girls,leaving them fighting.

* * *

After an hour... The participants were already in their Knightmares,preparing for the final event.22 Knightmares were positioned at different corners of the special arena.Each coloured Knightmares were equipped with a standard sword.Kallen's Knightmare were red,while C.C's Knightmare were green.

Diethard went on top of a tower nearby of the stage.Toudou,Ougi and Tamaki were already on top.Three of them were wearing traditional Japanese clothes.Three large drums with three sets of large drumsticks were positioned nearby them.Zero,Tianzi,Li Xingke,Kaguya were sitting on special seats,quite near with the arena.The crowd were surrounding around the arena,with cameras readied and so on.

"Okay,girls.No killing each other,okay? Last Knightmare standing wins!Let the final event begins! Hit it,boys!" shouted Diethard.

The three Japanese guys went off beat the drums with a rhythm to start off the battle.

12 of the Knightmares went off fighting each other,disabling each other Knightmares.Some were wrestling,while some were pushing each other.However,there were about 8 Knightmares who were not moving at all,due to pilot's inexperience.Kallen and C.C. took their chance and knock them out.This leaves only 10 Knightmare still standing.

"All right,I will win this thing!" said Kallen.

Kallen slashes four of the Knightmare's arms withe her Knightmare's sword,making them unable to fight anymore.Kallen's used her Knightmare to knock them down with ease.

"Hmph." said C.C..

C.C.,on the other hand,used a much more violent tactic,but still leaves the pilots alive.She used her Knightmare's sword to cut off the remaining four Knightmare's arms and legs.This makes the other pilots were unable to fight.Only C.C. and Kallen left standing.

"Hmph,Pizza Girl... Prepare to lose!" said Kallen.

"Bunny Girl,go back to where you came from." said C.C..

Each of pilots were ready to fight with their Knightmares,but none of them were moving.Meanwhile,Diethard was filming the whole thing.

"Hey,this is gonna be epic.Tell me,guys who will win?" asked Diethard.

"Kallen-san." said Toudou.

"Heh,knew that,Toudou-san.Tamaki-san?" asked Diethard again.

"C.C.-san! Haha!" said Tamaki.

"Unexpected.Haha.Ougi-san?" asked Diethard again.

"C.C-san,because she has some great skills there.Haha." said Ougi.

"Damn.That is unexpected." said Diethard.

"So,who do you choose,Diethard?" asked Tamaki.

"Me? Hmm... Kallen." replied Diethard.

"That's 2 on 2.Heh heh,this is going to be fun!" said Tamaki.

Back to the fight between Kallen and C.C.,both were preparing themselves to fight.

"I'll crush you!" shouted Kallen.

Kallen rushed her Knightmare towards C.C's Knightmare and tried to slash C.C.'s Knightmare left arm.C.C. dodged the attack and countered with a punch towards Kallen's Knightmare body.Kallen was hit,but she recovered quickly and punched C.C's Knightmare in retaliation.

"Heh,hand to hand combat? Fine!" said Kallen.

Kallen dropped her Knightmare's sword,and C.C. does the same.The crowd cheered harder.

"Kallen!! Kallen!!" shouted by one half of the crowd.

"C.C.!! C.C.!!" shouted by the other half of the crowd.

Kallen rushed to punch C.C's Knightmare,and C.C was hit.She punched Kallen back,but Kallen dodged it and threw C.C.'s Knightmare to the ground with a Judo Throw.After C.C's was knocked down,she kicked Kallen's Knightmare's legs and knocked her down too.

"Urghh!! Why you..." said Kallen.

"Not bad,Bunny Girl." said C.C..

Two of the Knightmares stood fast,and unleashing blows to each other Knightmares.After a few minutes of exchanging blows,each of the Knightmares were on the verge of collapse,as each Knightmares were badly damaged.

"Damn... One last blow.Take this!" shouted Kallen.

Kallen tried to punch C.C's Knightmare,but C.C dodged it and countered it.But Kallen saw it.

"Not this time,witch!" said Kallen.

Kallen caught C.C's Knightmare's leg,and tried to throw her off.But C.C. punched Kallen's Knightmare's head first,resulting her to fall.Unforunately,Kallen was still holding C.C's Knightmare's leg,which made C.C.'s Knightmare to fall too.

Both of the Knightmares fell to the ground at the same time,unable to stand up.Kallen and C.C. went out of their Knightmares.The crowd went silent,began wondering who will win.Suddenly,Diethard broke the silence.

"It is a draw!" declared Diethard.

The crowd booed to Diethard,throwing rubbish towards him,Tamaki,Ougi and Toudou.

"Hey,what the hell!? Do something,Diethard!" said Tamaki,angered.

"Hey,what I am supposed to do!? Am I... Wait,there is one possible solution!" said Diethard.

Diethard started to talk with the microphone,which silenced the crowd's riot.

"Wait,my mistake! Actually,since both of them fall at the same time,there is no winner,but no loser too.As they were left standing after beating other Knightmares,they should be the winners!" said Diethard.

The crowd went silent.Tamaki,Toudou,and Ougi were surprised at what Diethard said.

"So,Kallen-san.C.C.,both of you will be Lord Zero's wives!" shouted Diethard.

Zero,C.C. and Kallen were beyond shock.Empress Tianzi,Kaguya,and Li Xingke were staring at him and the two girls with shock.The crowd were staring at them with surprise too.

"Two wives!?" shouted Zero.

Note - This chapter may not so interesting,so I apologise first.

* * *

**Author's Note**

1.My first Code Geass fan fiction.Please be awared that I am not good on writing,and my English is bad too.

2.I have wanted to make a fan fiction for Code Geass,but I have time restrictions a lot in my house.So please be patient for the updates.

3.I will only continue if people wants me to continue.

4.Reviews are kindly needed for improvement.FLAMES will be not be tolerated,as everyone deserves a respect.

5.I thank you all for reading it,no matter what.

6.This fan fiction may looks ridiculous to some people,so I apologise first.

7.My writing is not really good,so forgive me.Please ignore my grammar mistakes,as I am going through a sad period of depression.

8.Sorry,my laptop has problems.I will add the lines to separate the title and author notes tomorrow.


End file.
